1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet supply apparatus in which a sheet supply roller is come into abutting contact with a sheet by a pivot of an arm.
2. Description of Related Art
A sheet supply apparatus which supplies a sheet placed on a sheet placed member by a rotation of the sheet supply roller is known. The sheet supply apparatus is used for an image recording apparatus which carries a sheet and records an image on the sheet, and for a scanner which carries a sheet (an image recorded sheet) and scans an image on the sheet.
In some sheet supply apparatuses, the sheet supply roller is come into abutting contact with a sheet. It is known that, in such a sheet supply apparatus, a friction member configured to apply a friction force to the sheet is provided in the sheet placed member in order to decrease a probability of a double-feeding of the sheets.
A conventional art discloses a sheet supply apparatus provided with a separation pad which can slide in a sheet supply direction for a sheet in order to prevent an occurrence of a no-feeding of the sheet. There is a sheet supply apparatus provided with a separation pad which can slide in a sheet supply direction in order to prevent an occurrence of a no-feeding of the sheet. The separation pad includes a block pad having a high friction generating face generating a relatively large friction force, and a separation pad base having a low friction generating face generating a relatively small friction force. The block pad is provided in an upstream side of the small friction face in the sheet supply direction. The separation pad is slidably provided such that it slides to a position at which the block pad faces to the sheet supply roller and to a position at which the small friction face faces to the sheet supply roller. A spring pushes the block pad toward the position at which the block pad faces to the sheet supply roller.